


Kablooie helps Phooey with something

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [24]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Disguise, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, False Identity, Gen, Identity Swap, Monologue, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Secret Identity, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Kablooie comes back to check on his brother because he's very worried.
Relationships: Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Phooey Duck turned over and smiled brightly as he happily greeted, "Good Morning, Big Bwuddas!" A voice that sounded like Huey Duck replied, "Glorious morning to be with my dear little brother." Phooey rubbed his eyes, climbing out of bed to cheerfully hug his oldest brother as he giggled, "Big Bwudda Huey, what makes you so happy to see me?" There was a laugh. It continued until it errored and sounded less like Huey, and more like an adult man. The yellow duckling stared in paralyzed terror as what most definitely was not his brother sat up in the bunk bed. The voice answered teasingly, "I thought you'd be far more happy to see me, Phooey. Don't you love your "big brother?""

Phooey Duck woke up afraid this was still a dream. It had been happening all week. This fake out of his family being happy to see him. Phooey heard something and hid under the blankets. It was loud and shaked the mansion. Despite it being noon, the house fell dark without the sunshine. The yellow duckling looked from under his covers to the blue sky, it was blue no more. The umbrella of a burning orange mushroom grew tall and yet taller into the skies, shadowing away the sun itself. 

The flaming bloom above grew and grew until it collapsed in on itself. 

Then there something climbing up the side of the house, coming to the window. 

The lightening bolt shook under his sheet, alone in the room. A hand slammed against the glass. The electric duckling hid back in his bed, whimpering in fear. The window slowly slid open, suddenly closing after a moment. Kablooie Duck breathed out tiredly, "You okay? Is now a bad time to blow by?" The never born poked his head out in surprise. Kablooie just stood by the window and ate popcorn. The Glitch fearfully asked, "How do I know it's you?" The fiery duckling cocked his eye, eating his popcorn a bit slowly. The firey duckling answered, "You have a tail feather from Scrooge, Donald, Huey, and.."

The Glitchy Duckling cut him off by hugging him tightly. The explosive duckling quizzed calmly and carefully, "You didn't tell Huey, did you?" The Error didn't answer, just hugging. The Bomb sighed as he hugged back, "It's okay, I know this must be painful. Staying in Duckburg. With that monster." The tone was a little less apathic out of worn to a boiling rage as it ended. The yellow beanie sniffled, "I think I need to leave Duckburg for a little while, Kablooie." The Orange sunglasses pet his brother comforting. The yellow sweater continued as he swayed a bit, "I can't bare another moment. I just want to stop existing."

The orange tank top went wide eyed in bafflement before exploding, "Phooey, don't say that! We spent so many years trying to exist, You can't just throw it away!!" The softie sobbed into his sibling, "I can't do it anymore! I just can't! I shouldn't exist!! I don't even deserve to exist!!" The hot head was dragged him to his bed before flopping him down and wrapping him in his blankets angrily. The hard head shoved a bunny plushie in arms as he fumed with heat alike the sun, "I'm NOT listening to this! You deserve to EXIST!! I'll take that &@%#$% ******* and use his broken bones to [Censored] if he so much looks at you!!!"

The soft hearted duck cried into his toy bunny. The fiery hearted duck cooled down a little as he continued, "Listen, I'll give you a break to help so you will have some comforts. BUT, I will be filling in while you continue existing outside existence." The cute kid hugged his stuffed bunny and spoke between tears, "Thanks, Bwudda... But how are you going to fill in for me?" The flame smiled slyily and took a few steps back. The atomic flame held up yellow clothes and acted, "Hello "Unca" Donald and "Unca" Scrooge!" 

The odd duck out paused for a second then pointed out, "We aren't clones of each other anymore, Kablooie. We can't get away with pretending to be another without notice." The atomic bomb rolled his eyes and questioned in snark, "Come on, they will hardly know anything is different. Besides, You need the vacation." The Typo rolled over, cuddling his dear bunny toy. The firecracker steamed, "You do need to get out of this nutty town, Phooey." The shock looked off in pondering before nodding in agreement. 

The Misprint commented, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I would think our family would notice that kind of thing. You know, someone suddenly acting completely unlike themselves." The orange eyed duck joked as he took off his glasses, "What give you that idea? I remember them forgetting Donald all too easily." The yellow eyed duck narrowed his eyes in frustration. His brother held up his hands and corrected, "Okay, still a sore spot! I'm sorry." The Anomaly looked sadly to floor and explained, "I really look up to Unca Donald, but nobody listened when I tried to tell them he was missing last season... What if I'm not important?"

The ground zero put on the yellow beanie and laughed as he assured, "Nice logic leap. You are important." The 404 huffed softly, "I'm serious. I feel like if they don't realize you are pretending to be me, then there's no reason to come back." The bomb pulled down the yellow sweater and added, "You are simply paradoxical. Completely and utterly. They would never notice if someone changed the art style, they just don't notice things we can." The Glitch kicked his webbed feet and sadly sighed softly. The explosion attempted to be comforting, "I'll deal with your problems here when you cannot. Don't sweat the things neither of us change." 

The orange duckling presented himself as his yellow brother. The yellow duckling held out a hand and made a bet, "If they don't realize you aren't me, You get to exist and I won't." The orange one shook hands with the yellow one while disagreeing with the idea, "Deal, but you are worthwhile. I'll be happy to exist for however long I get." The deal was made. Phooey was swapped for Kablooie. 

The End.


	2. Steal my sunshine

Hey you! Yeah you, This is bonus ducks content. It's a little extra treat, just for fun.

Would you like to know more about this version of Kablooie?

I will show you, because it might be important for later.

Warning for swearing, violent thoughts, and ow the edge.

Kablooie Duck took off the yellow sweater. It was too hot. He hated the mustard yellow and, in fact, the whole wide universe. It was partly the reason why Kablooie didn't follow his brother Phooey into this fiction. Long since deciding to avoid being canon or even appear unless needed. Still pretending to be Phooey was important to Phooey, the orange duckling have to put up with this world if he hoped to help his brother. The orange duck searched about Phooey's clothes, finding a yellow short sleeve that Donald got but Phooey wouldn't wear for discomfort as it wasn't a sweater. The orange eyed duckling tried to remember a time he had actually met Donald Duck, there was a time back 20, 40, or so years back that might have actually happened where he and Phooey appeared for a single panel. The memory was so faded that he couldn't remember what Don was even doing. There wasn't much connection to his family outside of the fourth triplet. Even his connection to the yellow duckling was extremely limited simply because despite existing for almost as long as his other brothers, he really didn't exist most of the time. The firecracker put on the yellow shirt and thought on his own non existence. It was somehow conflicting. Why did he choose to not exist? The bomb tried to image a life he could live but all he puzzle together was a boiling rage for everything and an ever-living, flaming, bloodlust. It seemed to fuel and utterly fill his being with fire that wouldn't die. The Bomb walked over to a mirror, trying to adjust his hair to look a little more like Phooey's bangs. In the nearly endless anger, he almost missed his eyes. They were orange. Phooey had yellow eyes. In spite of how much he believed his family didn't care about their family members in any real way, anyone would notice those burning peepers. The explosive blinked a few times and smiled in pride when the eyeballs looking back at him were yellow. The smile faded as he noted his sharp teeth. Phooey didn't have those... How did he even get sharp teeth? Kablooie steamed at the reflection, all it showed him was how poorly thought out the whole plan was. It kept showing how he existed and it _was **mocking him**_.

The explosive duckling boiled and boiled more, he wanted to burn this whole damn universe down. Every little smiley flower, the all too green grass, those bright blue skies, the whole wide cartoony stupid thing. The fiery duck breathed a few times to calm down, he was starting to sound like a cartoon super villain and Phooey needed some time off. Besides, cartoon super villains was the reason why his yellow brother wanted to disappear for a while. On that topic, the phone Phooey use to own started ringing. Kablooie Duck answered the call from the unknown number, greeting with apathy and snark, "Hello, Dick's sporting goods?" The voice on the other side was all too familiar as it spoke in that straight to business tone, "I do not have time for childish jokes, where's Phooey?" The sharp toothed bill grinned. He'd been waiting some time rip this jerk apart. The firey duck coughed a few times and spoke with Phooey's voice, "I'm Phooey, why do you ask Mr. Sir?" There was a pause. The phoney asked in faked worry, "Is something wrong?" The voice on the other end seemed confused, "I apologize, it's just that you sounded different." The phony could hardly keep himself laughing out loud for how easy this all seemed. The atomic bomb pondered how to get this clown in pain quickly as he continued the chat in false fear, "Why are you calling me? Are you going to hurt mom or my uncle or my brothers?" The man calling scoffed, "You think I'm that stupid? That I would actually believe you are Phooey?... I am not wasting anymore time. Bradford can get his own hands dirty." The other line hung up. Steelbeak seemed done with this and had surprisingly not been tricked by a child, still the limited info was important. While Kablooie already knew the Buzzard Brothers were behind it all and aimed for Phhoey, the fact that they weren't doing the ground work when it could be avoided was useful. The plan to walk up to Funzo's Funzone, pour a few gallons of gasoline, then set the whole place on fire would have to be replaced. It was likely the heads of F.O.W.L. were not hiding under the building but rather a far off office to do desk work until something came up. 

Now, there was the problem of his only ace card being seem ablaze. F.O.W.L. and it's leaders knew the side project went up in smoke. However there was a bigger issue.

Someone called up the stairs, "Phooey? Are you okay? There was a big explosion." His family...

The End.

Yeah. Kablooie is an edgy preteen.


End file.
